


Panic

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [78]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-sexual Gagging, Panic Attacks, Scared Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do an RPF where they tie Misha up and gag him for one of the scenes but he's had a bad experience with being tied up (you decide what) and so he has a panic attack and they think he's acting so they don't realise. Then Jensen notices Misha starts crying and Cockles comfort ensues? Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

Misha was OK at first when they tied him to the chair. When they gagged him, his heart beat started to increase, and when he tried to shift in the bonds, and couldn’t, that was when he started to panic.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and he looked around with wide eyes to see if anyone would help him.

No one was, and they were starting to set up he last few things for the scene, and Misha tried to talk around the gag in his mouth.

"Not yet, Misha!" Someone scolded, and Misha tugged at the bonds, realizing that people though to was acting.

Misha could feel his heart race and he tried to talk through the gag again, words getting turned to mush.

He felt his eyes burning with unshed tears, and he felt a few slip down his face.

Jensen came walking on set, and Misha cried out, tugging towards Jensen.

Jensen turned towards Misha, about to say something, when he saw Misha’s panicked and tear stricken face.

"Stop! Everyone just stop!" Jensen said, rushing over to Misha, and undoing the bonds, freeing Misha.

When Misha could, he gripped Jensen tightly in a hug, crying softly into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it’s OK. I have you, Misha." Jensen murmured, holding Misha close. "Nothing can hurt you. No one can harm you. I have you."


End file.
